


Bath

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have their first bath together
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kyoruweekofficial19 on tumblr, prompt was "firsts"

It has been a long day for Kyo. He arrived home from the dojo, sweaty and exhausted. The smell of dinner wafted through the air. His heart swelled as he came inside the home he and Tohru bought together. Their first home. 

Everything was so different from five months ago. They had stayed at Shigure’s just a bit longer before they got to house hunting. Kyo wanted something in the woods, slightly hidden away. Tohru was happy to oblige, she didn’t have any major preferences as long as she was with him. 

Tohru turned at the sound of his arrival, smiling happily. “Welcome home, Kyo-kun!” She greeted. 

Kyo flushed at her greeting. He was still in awe every day that he was with her. That they were together. Sometimes he wondered if he was dreaming. 

“I’m back, Tohru.” He said, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. “I’m going to head to the bath and then I’ll eat dinner.”

“Uh, Kyo-kun..would you mind if... I joined you?” Tohru asked, her eyes shining with the hope he’d say yes.

“W-wait... what?” Kyo stepped back, face red. “You.. mean in the bath?” 

“ Y-yes.. please?” She smiled, her face also sharing a pinkish hue. 

“I..” Kyo was envisioning it. Both of them in the warm bath together... not wearing...

“Kyo-kun?” Tohru stepped closer to him, taking both of his hands with her own. “Please?” 

A few minutes later, Kyo stood inside the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist.

Tohru was already inside the bath, waiting for him. She eyed his towel briefly and then glanced up at his face. 

“Kyo-kun, you can come in. The water’s perfect.” She said.

Before he tried to talk himself out of it, he quickly removed the towel and stepped into the bath.

It was perfect. Not only because the water was at the perfect warmness that soothed his sore muscles.

“You know..” Tohru began, “This is our first bath together.” 

Kyo nodded, knowing this already. Just when he believed he had relaxed, his heart pounded in his chest.

Tohru scooted closer to him, lifting her hand and brushing her fingers into his orange locks.

“I love you, Kyo-kun. Thank you for joining me.” Tohru said with a smile.

“I love you too, Tohru.” He breathed out, taking her hand with his hand and kissing her palm. Despite feeling nervous initially, somehow it was becoming more comfortable being here with her. She always had a knack for causing him to feel so many things but most of all what he was feeling was love. 

Their face grew closer together amidst the peaceful silence, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.


End file.
